Happily Ever After
by MoonDragonLove
Summary: The life and times of Ash Lyn Rose... in a sense. She moved to Japan from America and at first spent all of her time in her apartment until she decided to venture to the "mini-mountain" and her entire life changes. One-shot!


She sat on the grass covered hill; it had been years since she had been there. That hill was their spot. It was where she had met her husband and though she wouldn't admit it to just anyone, it was where their first child was conceived. The now silver haired woman lay back in the grass and stared up at the midday sky as she thought back to all of the memories of her life.

* * *

The brown haired girl of only sixteen years old climbed up the highest hill in the park that sat only a half block from her apartment. She had been in Japan for almost a year and not once had she left her apartment to do anything fun. All she's really done was eat, sleep, and go to school. Every night though, she would stare out of her window at that hill and tell herself that she was going to go there even if it killed her.

She finally pulled herself together and decided that it was finally time to go. She put her laptop in its case and slipped a hair tie onto her wrist. It was a warm day, so she began her adventure in shorts, flip flops, and a tank top. By the time she was only half way to the top, her hair was already tied up on top of her head and her flip flops were in her hand. She was determined to get to the top and work on some of her schoolwork.

A smile spread across her lips as she finally approached the peak of the mini-mountain she had spent an hour climbing. She dropped her flip flops and dropped to the green grass that sprawled out under her. She laid back and a giggle escaped her grinning lips as she felt the sun on her cheeks and the grass tickling the backs of her legs. She pulled her laptop out of its polka dotted case and sat it on her stomach. Already she had an idea for her new story.

As she typed away on the worn keys of her laptop, she heard what sounded like another set of clacking keys coming from somewhere behind her. She tilted her head to try and get a look at where it was coming from. She didn't see anything and the sound had stopped, so she returned to her current muse. Not long after she restarted, the sound of a second clacking startled her.

This time she sat up and looked behind her. Leaning his back against the tree that was slightly off-centered on the hill, was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen before. Like her, he was typing away at something on his laptop. To her he didn't look like the type to climb a hill just to find inspiration for a novel and that made her curious about him. Then he looked up at her, the sun glinted off of his glasses as he did so. He gave her a smile and nod; she attempted a smile in return and rolled over onto her stomach.

It seemed to be the best (and most discreet) way for her to be able to examine him further. As she typed, she glanced over at his raven colored hair and even from the distance they were at she could see his gray eyes through his glasses. He glanced at her and she quickly looked back at her screen. She read over what she had typed. _Slowly, she ran her hands through his raven hair causing the rays of sun to make it shine beautifully. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn that behind his shields of glass, his eyes showed that he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. _

She pressed the backspace button until all of that was gone and erased from existence. She let out a sigh of what she believed to be annoyance or possibly longing. She hadn't even had a chance to meet a guy since she moved to Japan that wasn't part of one of her many stories and novels. Before that moment, it hadn't bothered her. Now, she longed to be held by someone that loved her with all his heart and never wanted to let her go.

"I'm not an idiot, you know." The voice snapped her out of her thoughts of being with a man she didn't even know. The voice however, only added to her fantasies. She could imagine him whispering words of love into her ear as they sat in front of a fire on a chilly night. "You're not even trying to hide it anymore."

"What?" She asked semi-intelligently. Her eyes focused and she realized that she was obviously staring. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean- I mean, I was just thinking. I tend to stare when I'm thinking." He just nodded and went back to the screen in front of him.

She wanted him to say something else to her, she didn't know what; didn't care what. All she knew was that she wanted to hear more of his captivating voice. In the time it took her to type three more sentences; he had stood up and began walking away.

_**

* * *

**_

The silver haired woman sat up in the grass as she heard someone approaching her. It had been many years, but that time had only made the climb up the mini-mountain easier it seemed to her. She reached her hands out to her aging husband and let out a sigh when she felt his hands grip her own. "What are you doing all the way up here?" He asked as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

She returned the kiss to him, placing it delicately on his lips and smiled brightly as she pulled away. "Remembering."

* * *

She began going up that hill every chance she had. No longer did she wear flip flops for her trek, she switched to sneakers; no longer did she keep her long hair down on her neck, she tied it up before she left her apartment. Soon she learned when he would be there: Monday, Thursday, and the weekend. They would talk idly as they both typed away on their laptops.

Week after week; the same occurrences. He was all she could think about and she didn't even know his name. He became the leading man in many of her short stories and even as a cameo in her novel.

Then the day came. She was going to ask him no matter what. It wasn't that she was nervous or scared around him because she wasn't. If anything, she felt too comfortable when he was near and she could hear the clacking key of his laptop. She didn't feel embarrassed when he would catch her talking to herself or her characters as she wrote.

The day she decided to finally ask was a Monday and she was worried because he hadn't shown up yet. He always got there before she sis. She clutched her polka dotted laptop case to her side and she sat against his usual spot by the tree. A disappointed sigh sounded in her ears and she knew it was from herself. He wasn't there and she believed that she would never know his name.

She opened up laptop and waited for it to power up. It was so hard for her to accept that her raven haired guy wasn't there. To get her mind off of it, she started working on her future best-selling novel. She didn't hear as he came up the hill and sat next to her against the tree.

"Why are you crying?" He asked her gently.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes on the sleeves of her light blue jacket. "Drew just left Hailey for her best friend right after both her grandfather and her father died." She typed a few more sentences before continuing, "Also, her mother took her little brothers away and now she doesn't believe that there is any meaning for her." It took her a minute to realize who she was talking to. When she did, her cheeks turned bright red.

"Interesting. Is that what you're usually typing?" He asked. She nodded and turned her head away from him slightly to hide the blush that dominated her face from him.

She took a deep breath and tried to regain control of her voice. "C-can I ask you something?"

He smirked. "You just did." That caused her to push his shoulder lightly. She hated it when people said that. "What?"

One more deep breath and a moment of trying to form the question later, "What's your name?" She felt such relief after having finally asked, she felt a little like an idiot for feeling all the relief she did feel. She looked into his gray eyes and saw him smile at her.

"I am Kyoya Ootori," he replied. "And you are?"

It took almost all of her brainpower to just ask him his name, and now she could barely remember her own. "I'm, um… Ash Lyn Rose," she finally got out. Kyoya took Ash's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

* * *

The aged Kyoya sat next to his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist. "What are you remembering?" He asked curiously. Ash gave him a knowing smile and he could only guess at everything that was going through his lovely wife's mind. He never really did understand the way she thought things through the way she did. Not that he ever tried to fully understand it either.

"Everything," Ash replied with that smile of hers.

_**

* * *

**_

They didn't simply meet at the top of the mini-mountain anymore. Now it was everywhere, almost. Ash could feel herself falling in love with him more and more each day that she saw him. To say the least, she was surprised when she learned that he was rich. Though once she thought about it, she didn't understand why she was so shocked. "You really didn't know?" He asked as we sat in a coffee shop.

Ash held her cup of tea between her hands and squeezed it a bit. "No, I don't really pay attention to things like that…" He nodded thoughtfully and took a sip from his own tea. "It tends to happen when you spend your life in a world of fantasy," she said with a chuckle.

The waitress came by with the check and as Kyoya reached for his wallet; Ash stopped him and paid for both of them. "You didn't have to do that," he said. Ash shrugged and smiled at him.

"Too late now, right?" She said simply. He smiled at her. She realized that this as the first time she had really seen him smile like that. Genuinely smile and have no other reasons behind it, at least as far as she could tell. "Plus, it wasn't that much. When I go to buy a new TV, that's when you can pay."

He let out a chuckle that wasn't much more than a shake of his shoulders, but it made Ash smile. She liked this Kyoya as opposed to the one she saw on a regular basis. The Kyoya that showed himself to her was a little easier going, less uptight.

* * *

"Did you know I used to think you were uptight?" The older Ash asked. He husband tickled her side and she laughed loudly. She placed her hand on his chest and leaned her head against his shoulder. "It was true, you know."

He nodded and laughed. "Until I married you, I was." Ash closed her eyes and thought back to the day he proposed to her.

* * *

They had been dating for a few years; he was in medical school and she was at law school while taking the creative writing classes that had filled her entire life before then. She was busy studying for her finals for the year when Kyoya came knocking on her dorm room door. Ash wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips. "You can go now, I'm busy," she said and turned to return to her laptop that sat on her bed all alone.

He followed her into the room and sat on the edge of her bed as she lay on her stomach. "Too busy for me?" He asked. She nodded as she read over her notes from class.

"Especially for you," she joked. He leaned over and brushed her hair away from her neck. He left small kisses here and there and sucked gently. Ash gently pushed him away. "Seriously, I have no idea what I'm doing right now!" She said in an exasperated tone and put her head down on the keyboard of her laptop.

"Sure you do," Kyoya said into her ear. She turned her head toward him. "And I know what I'm doing when I do this." He kissed her deeply and passionately as he slowly made his way to kneel on the floor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet ring box.

Ash sat up instantly from both shock and excitement. "Kyoya, what are you-" She was cut off by her roommate rushing into the room yelling something about a party and that they needed to go now. She was about to pull off her shirt to change when she noticed Kyoya there on the floor. "Mali, what are you doing?" Ash asked her friend and roommate.

Mali blushed and grabbed her clothes from where she had thrown them onto her bed. "Obviously interrupting something important," she said with a smile and a wink.

"It's what you're best at," Kyoya mumbled. Mali blushed and ran toward the door to exit the room.

"So that means no party for you?" Ash nodded to her friend and Mali slipped out of the room. A giggle escaped Ash's lips as she the full effect of what just happened sunk in.

She scooted to the edge of her bed and swung her legs over the side. "You were saying?" She asked as she looked at Kyoya. He smiled and took her hand while he skillfully opened the box.

"Ash Lyn Rose, will you marry me?" He asked. Ash let out a squeal of excitement and practically glomped him as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you Kyoya!"

_**

* * *

**_

Ash laughed as she thought of the last time she had seen Mali before she died. If Ash hadn't known better, she never would have thought there was anything different. They could have easily been in their dorm talking about what kind of prank they were going to pull on the boy's dorm that weekend. "I miss that crazy girl," Ash told her husband, "even if she did have terrible timing."

Kyoya nodded. "It was annoying how she called me "Kyo Kyo" though." Ash laughed at that, it was one of her favorite thing about her deceased best friend, but she would never tell him that.

_**

* * *

**_

They got married not long after the engagement. Ash was excited to do the planning with Mali. They had both began the planning the second Mali had found out about what she had interrupted. Everything was ready for the big day, but it wasn't nearly as simple as the two girls had originally thought. "Why?" Mali asked.

"Because we like inflicting pain on ourselves?" Ash answered after taking a bite of the last cake sample they had in front of them. Mali nodded in agreement.

"Must be it." Kyoya walked into the room with Mali's boyfriend. They both laughed at the sick looks on the girls' faces.

"You weren't supposed to eat all of them completely," Mali's boyfriend, Kaoru said with a laugh. The girls groaned and Ash threw her pencil at him.

"You missed!" Mali groaned into the table.

The cake was one of the easy parts for them though. The hardest part was picking out the dress and flowers. Unfortunately, they had picked the flowers out and ordered them first, so instead of matching the flowers with the dress, they had to match an entire dress to the flowers. That task may seem simple; a white wedding dress goes with all flowers, right? Wrong. Nothing that Ash tried on went with the bouquet of red roses and baby's breath that she was going to carry. She had no idea how that was even possible.

"WAIT!" Mali shouted as Ash was going to give up for the day. She threw one final gown to her friend and pushed her back into the dressing room. When Ash came out, Mali handed her the flowers and together they let out squeals and "thank Gods."

On the big day, everything was perfect, at least to Ash it was. Her family had flown all the way from America for the event and that was the most important thing to her. Well, that and the fact that she was marrying her raven haired guy from the mini-mountain. She walked down the aisle in the dress that Mali had found in the nick of time, it was snow-white and sleeveless, and the skirt puffed out around her making her feel like a princess. The princess feeling could also have had something to do with the tiara Mali had jokingly said she should wear, but that Ash bought anyway.

_**

* * *

**_

"Definitely the second best day of my life," Ash said to him. Kyoya looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "The first is a tie between the births of Miya, Kilik, and Matsuya." Kyoya kissed his wife and silently agreed. From the middle of their hill, they could hear the voices of their family coming toward them.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Their grandkids shouted as they ran ahead of their parents. Ash stood up to greet her beloved grandchildren. All six of them. Though she would never tell them or her own children this, she had a favorite; Kana. And the reason for the favoritism was that she was the exact replica of her grandmother Mali. Ash never would have thought that her son would fall in love with Mali's daughter, Mali would joke that that was going to happen one day.

Ash was surrounded by her family on her and Kyoya's mini-mountain and she was happy. There wasn't a thing that she could have asked for to be different in her life. Though as she was younger she would have disagreed with herself, it was true. All of her years of being a writer molded her into the hopeless romantic family oriented person she is now.

To her, everything felt perfect.

* * *

_**The End**_

_**Happy Birthday Meghan! I hope you enjoy being 16 years old! Oh my goodness, you are SOOOO OLD! xD**_

_**I Love you!**_

_**Megan.**_


End file.
